Unexpected Favors
by HeatherHallucinationn
Summary: Amu goes for an interview to be a manager. Little does she know that the lead band member, Tsukiyomi Ikuto wants something in return for helping her get the job... Rated T just in case. Chapter 11 up!
1. Favors

_Ages:_

_Ikuto: 23 _

_Amu, Tadase, Nagehiko, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Kukai 18. (The other charas are people but probably won't have big parts O.O... except for Yoru -) _

**Temari, Pepe, Daichi, Kiseki, Kusu-Kusu...(and the others): WHAT?!**

**Heatherful: -ignores- Wow. My first fanfic. It's all Amuto -evil smirk-**

**Amu and Ikuto:O.O Eto... heather-chan is scaring us...**

**heatherful: heheh... yes yes, be afraid. Especially you Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: WHAT?! Why just me?!**

**heatherful: Well, I could make this an Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOO!-slo-mo-**

**heatherful: -whispers to Amu- Which I never would.**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Eh... heather-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Heatherful: Awww, you even do disclaimer for me Amu-chan? -huggles-**

**Ikuto: enjoy... TT**

* * *

Chapter 1

Favors

**(Amu's POV)**

I giggled slightly at the sight of my friends Yaya, Nagehiko, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase, Ran, Miki, Suu and Rima kept betting on who could stay sober the longest. They always acted like this, and Nagehiko always seemed to win. Tadase always had a low alcohol tolerance.

They all slammed down their glasses at once, and Tadase fell over. My eyes widened with slight alarm, but my cheeks were warm, I must've been drunk too. Kukai looked at Tadase like he did a funny trick, and he laughed. He slung an arm around me then. "Yo Hinamori! Wan me to take you home? It is _not _safe for a irl to go to her aparment alo!"

I giggled at the way he slurred his words. "But Kukaiii, Ran, Miki, and Suu all live with me! 'Member?" I felt myself laugh at the way _I _sounded. Kukai looked confused, and shook it off. Nagehiko had been staring at Rima since then, then looked to me. "Ne ne, Amu-chan. You are lucky that Miki isn't drunk." He said playfully. I sighed and grabbed Miki's hand. "Alright girls! Let's ead ou!" My friends all waved at us as we left.

_Later at their apartment, Nagehiko and Yaya share an apartment across the hall, but weren't going home yet._

**(Normal POV)**

The four girls stumbled into their apartment, Amu and Ran were nearly falling over each other, Suu was pretty stable, and Miki sighed with frustration. "Can you guys get to bed alright?" Amu and Ran looked at her and giggled. They slowly made their way to the bedroom they shared and fell on-top of each others' beds, sleep following soon after.

_The next morning... around 10 a.m._

**(Amu's POV)**

"AHH! I'M LATE!" I jumped up off of Ran's bed, not even bothering to figure out why I was there, and started to change out of my old clothes. I quickly put on a peach skirt that went to just above my knees, a matching peach jacket over a white shirt. I buttoned it tightly and put on some black high-heels. I ran out of the door, Suu yelling after me, "What about breakfast desu?!"

I hurriedly ran to where the bus stop, just making it onto the bus. Everyone was watching me, I sighed and looked at myself in the driver mirror. I winced at my sight, my eyes had purple circles underneath, my chest-length pink hair was slightly messy, and I had a thriving headache.

The bus slowly came to a stop at a large business building, I had an interview to be a manager for some guy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was just another leader of some boy band. I sighed, and since I was in a hurry to get to the interview, I hadn't sat down. I was standing next to an isle, not paying attention to the man sitting quietly. The bus hit a large bump just before stopping, I fell to the side and closed my eyes, expecting to fall onto the floor, embarrassing myself. I felt something soft stop my fall, and then some murmurings. I slowly opened my golden eyes and looked into sapphire ones. He smirked at me, and I realized that I had fallen _onto_ his lap. My cheeks flushed deep red and I immediately stood.

"Th-thank you..." I muttered and hurried to get off the bus. I could practically feel his smirk on my back as I got off, and I sighed. I quickly power-walked to the building.

_After the interview, which she got yelled at for being late._

I walked out of the meeting room, the man who owned this place was obviously mad at my tardiness. "Jeez, I really could have used this job..." I said quietly, closing my eyes as I sat down on the white couch they had in the waiting room. I lowered my head in disgust, and soon felt a warm hand cup my chin and lift it upwards. My eyes opened wide as I saw familiar sapphire eyes stare into mine, and I saw a young man with dark blue hair look at me. Then I recognized him as the man on the bud by his familiar smirk.

"Eto... could you let go of me...?" I asked quietly, I felt a blush warm my cheeks as he didn't avert his gaze.

"I can get you that job." He murmured, his voice silky like velvet.

"Eh? But how can you d-" I was cut off as he leaned closer to me. He pressed his forehead on mine, silencing me.

"Don't you know? I have special... connections, and you must be the one who's going to be the new manager if..." I felt the happiness stay clear on my face, bearly noticing the 'if'.

"If you don't argue, I'm doing you a favor, and you _will _repay me. Understand manager-san?" He asked as his smirk seemed to grow wider. I couldn't help but nod.

"Good. Now excuse me while I work my magic." He soon left and walked into the room I was in, I leaned back, wondering how I couldn't say no. _Because I need this job... _I thought. I stood and looked at the entry door, I wondered if he could really get me the job. I soon saw a woman coming toward me, she smiled at my kindly, and she reached out to take my hand. "You must be Hinamori Amu-chan." She said, I nodded slightly, confused at how she knew my name. "My name is Mutsu Mamimi." she bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you Hinamori-san." She continued shaking my hand, and I shook it back. "I am Ikuto's secretary, I'm sure we will see a lot more of you now." Then it hit me, he actually got me the job. "Have you met any of the band members?" I shook my head.

"Ah, well, here is one now!" I turned to where she was looking and saw a boy, most likely at the age of 19, he had the punk-rocker look. He came towards us mellowly. "Yo Mamimi-san. Is this the new manager?" He asked lazily, the words simply sliding out of his mouth. She nodded excitedly. "Hinamori-san, this is Yoru-kun. He is the band's drummer." I smiled slightly and bowed to him.

"And... Yoru-kun, where is Ikuto?" Mutsu-chan asked, I soon felt two warm arms slowly make their way around my waist, and I felt myself pulled against someone's chest. I looked up and saw the same man who was on the train, and who helped me.

"Yo, manager-san." He said as he smirked down at me, and my eyes widened. I pushed him away and blushed furiously.

"GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!" I shouted, Yoru stepping behind me to catch me before I fell. I looked at him, my eyes wide, and I slowly stepped away from him also. "Mutsu-san, please tell me they aren't the real members..." I whimpered, and she smiled.

"Ah, Amu-chan. Call me Mamimi-chan. I feel so much happier when people do." She said, ignoring my question. I felt Tsukiyomi's arms wrap around my shoulders again as he pulled me to his chest. I immediately tried to push him away, and he pulled me closer.

"Ne ne manager-san, remember our deal...?" I felt the blood run out of my face, "You have to repay my favor, I got you this job, now you have to do as I say." I felt my arms drop to my sides. _What have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

**heatherful: WOOT! First chapter! GO ME! -dances-**

**Amu: Wow... she's... dancing.**

**Ikuto: -wraps arms around Amu- Ahh, just the way I like it, just us.**

**Amu: -panics- helps heather-chan!**

**Heatherful: -looks over- WOW! Amuto! :)**

**Amu: -sighs-**

**Yoru and Miki: Please R&R!**

**heatherful: Aww! So kawaii you two doing that for me! -eyes sparkle-**

**Ikuto: -breaths in Amu's ear-**

**Amu: AH! Ikuto! Stop doing that!**

**heatherful: Alright, really now, rate and review please. - I need to go eat ramen. -leaves-**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Help me...**


	2. First Day Confusions

**heatherful: Aight! Chapter 2! What shall happen this time...? -glances evilly at Amu and Ikuto-**

**Amu and Ikuto: -sweatdrops, then Ikuto hugs Amu- **

**heatherful: -watches- wow, Amu-chan is so lucky...**

**Amu: Eh? Why?**

**heatherful: Cause Ikuto loves you and pays attention!**

**Amu: H-he does not! - turns and walks off, leaving Ikuto behind-**

**heatherful: Ah, I made her mad... oh well! -**

**Ikuto: Should I do the disclaimer**

**heatherful: Eh? Oh, sure sure. Go ahead.**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, or us for that matter.**

**heatherful: Ah, but I pay you so I own you temporarily.**

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day Confusions

**(Amu's POV)**

I was lying on my bed, still trying to get all the information from the day processed. _His _words were ringing in my head. '_Ne ne manager-san remember our deal...? You have to repay the favor, I got you this job, now you have to do as I say.' _I shivered, and then glanced at the corner of my room, where I had hung my uniform for this job. All in all, I hated it. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was getting a kick out of being able to order me around. The out consisted of a short black skirt, came to just the middle of my thigh, and a red half jacket, it came just below my chest. The sleeves came to the middle of my arm, and the top was black and was a spaghetti strap belly shirt, and to complete my humiliation, black boots. I threw my pillow over my face and felt like screaming.

_Earlier this day _(Remember chapter one? Where it left off.)

_'Let go of her Ikuto... she looks as pale as a ghost...' Mamimi-chan finally got Tsukiyomi-san to let go of me, and I nearly fell. I sat on the couch immediately and looked at them. Tsukiyomi-san was smirking, of course, Mamimi-chan looked concerned, and Yoru-kun didn't seem to notice anything._

_'Now then, speaking of your uniform...' Ikuto began, and I felt the color rush back into my face. 'WHAT?! Why do I need a uniform Tsukiyomi-san?' he leaned close to me, and whispered so only I could hear. 'Favors...'_

_With that, he snapped his fingers and Mamimi-chan took my wrist and dragged me out to a mall and started throwing clothing at me. She then pushed me into a dressing room and when I stepped out she snapped a picture of me with her phone. 'Wh-what are you doing with that Mut- er... Mamimi-chan?' I asked nervously. She snapped her phone shut. 'I sent it to Ikuto, he'll decide whether or not that's your new uniform.' I looked down at the outfit I was wearing, it showed off my figure that's for sure, and I flushed. Her phone soon started ringing and she opened it and placed it to her ear. 'Hello? Ah, Ikuto. You like her clothes?' She grinned at the voice on the other line, then she snapped her phone closed._

_'Well, that is your uniform from now on. Come in tomorrow at 10 o' clock.' She had pushed me back in the dressing room so I could change and when I came out she paid for the clothes._

"What is tomorrow going to be like?" I asked myself, my voice muffled from my pillow. I slowly lowered it and looked at my clock, 2 a.m. "I need to sleep..." I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.

_Morning, 9:30_

"OH MY GOD! I'M LATE AGAIN!!" I quickly got out of my apartment, Ran and Suu were watching me, and they seemed surprised at my outfit, Miki saw me and just snickered. I quickly exited the building and saw a long white limousine waiting in front of the building. "Eh...?" The back window rolled down and Mamimi-chan was sitting there smiling.

"Hey Amu-chan, want a ride?" I smiled slightly, and nodded. She opened the door and scooted over and let me sit next to her. I was about to close the door when and then I saw him, as usual, he was smirking. I narrowed my eyes and started getting out until his long arms curled around my waist, _again._ I struggled to get free as he rested his head in the crook of my shoulder and neck.

"Mamimi, if you would." He muttered and she closed the door and it locked. I sighed and hung my head as he continued to hold me close. "Tsukiyomi-san, please let go of me..." I said quietly.

"Why would I do that manager-san? You're very comfortable." He said as he snuggled closer to me so that his chest was pressed against my back.

"And my name is not manager-san. It's Hinamori Amu." I muttered, looking at him the best I could without moving my head.

"Alright then, _Amu_-chan." He said, emphasizing my name. I turned my head to yell at him, and then bumped my nose against his, my face turned red and I instantly turned away.

"D-don't emphasize my my name Tsukiyomi-san." I stuttered, still not looking at him.

"Why not? It's fun _Amu_-chan." I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples with my pointer and middle fingers. I sighed with relief when the vehicle came to a slow stop in front of the building, and I quickly got out, followed by Ikuto and Mamimi. Ikuto hooked his arm around my neck and started walking, forcing me to drag behind him, this was going to be a **long** day.

_Three hours later_

I hung up the phone and sighed, lying my head on my desk. I soon stood up and grabbed the pile of phone books on the desk. I opened my door and walked into the waiting room, only to bump into something. All the books scattered around the floor, and I cosed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I then felt something warm hit my lips, and I slowly hit the floor. I opened my eyes wide to see _him. _That's right, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, _my_ client, had saved me from landing painfully on the ground, accidentally kissed me. One of his arms was around my waist, his knees on either side of my legs, and his other arm was on the ground, holding himself and me up. I pulled away and stared up at him, my eyes wide and my face red. Everyone was staring at us, Mamimi was grinning, Yoru was nodding knowingly and many other people I didn't know had their mouths in a big 'O'.

I watched at Ikuto stood, he had my wrist in his hand, and he pulled me up with him. I staggered to my feet, my hand over my mouth in shock. He smirked, "I'll add _that _to your debt." He whispered as he walked off, me staring after him.

_Later, walking into her apartment_

"THAT PERVERT!" I shouted as I opened the door and slammed it behind me. Ran, Miki, and Suu jumped and looked at me, then giggled at my outfit. "What's he do this time Amu-chan?" Miki asked me as I threw my bag towards my room, and walked to where they were sitting, and I sat down too.

"Ne Amu-chan, your face is all red desu! Do you have a fever?" Suu asked me worriedly, and I shook my head. "No, I'm okay Suu... he..." I couldn't finish, they looked at my expectantly. "Kissed me..." I said quietly.

"WHAT?!" I covered my ears just in time for their screaming. Miki snickered and began drawing in her notebook, Suu had gotten up to go cook something to make me feel better, and Ran had sparkles in her eyes. "Wow! He is good looking Amu-chan! You're lucky!"

"I am in no way lucky! He is just a pervert!" They all laughed and continued to tease me. _What will tomorrow be like...?_ I thought as I tried to block out any thoughts of him.

* * *

**heatherful: Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed the Amuto-ness.**

**Ikuto: So _Amu, _what'd that kiss do for you?**

**Amu: Shut up pervert!**

**heatherful: You guys, arguing only makes us see that you really care about each other...**

**Amu: No way! I don't care about him!**

**heatherful: Ah, denial, the signs of love. -snickers-**

**Ikuto: What's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**heatherful: No idea, maybe some help lovely fans? Give me some Amuto I could use ;D**

**Yoru: Please rate and review nya.**


	3. When Strawberries and Alley Cats Collide

**heatherful: Okay darling fans, here is chapter 3!**

**Audience,Staff: Greaaaat...**

**heatherful: -glares at- Ahem, anywho... what oh _what_ shall happen this time?**

**Ikuto: Does it involve any Amuto?**

**heatherful: -oblivious- OH! No, I can't tell you... but I _can_ tell you that I listened to the 2nd opening to Shugo Chara like, 200 times.**

**Amu: Wow... that's a lot.**

**heatherful: Yes, yes it is. Can someone go do the disclaimer? I'm... busy... -eats some ramen, plays 2nd OP)**

**Amu: Eh... heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara...enjoy?**

**Ikuto: No, no _Amu_. You do it like this, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy! -does his sexy smile thing-**

**Fan girls: -faints-**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Strawberries and Alley Cats Collide

**(Amu's POV)**

"This was _not _part of my contract Tsukiyomi-san!" I shouted at the smirking Ikuto. I stood outside of a dressing room, wearing a white frilly skirt and a bright pink shirt. The sleeves came down to the middle of my arm, and flared at the bottom. My face was pure red, my hair was done up in a high ponytail with light pink heart clip, on my feet were white ballet flats.

"Are you sure _Amu_-chan? You didn't even read through all of it. Besides, this will repay your, _falling _incident_._" I face flushed even deeper red. When my face finally cooled to it's normal color her wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close to his chest.

"Ah, you're so cute, just like a kid." He murmured quietly, and then slowly blew air onto my ear, making me place a hand over it.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 18..." I muttered my pathetic defense, which made him smirk.

"And I am 23, now that we know everything, let's go." I sighed as he took my hand in his and began dragging me away to wherever his torture chamber was set up.

_Earlier today_

**(Amu's POV)**

"_**Amu**__-chan, I have to speak to you..."Ikuto murmured in my ear, which made me jump. "Your ears are sensitive, eh?" He smirked, and took my wrist and dragged me to a empty hallway. When he stopped her turned to me he leaned towards me, making me back up until I hit the wall. He then settled his forehead on mine and smirked. Yesterday's events flowed into my head then, making me blush and turn my head away from him. He grabbed my chin in his hand and made me look straight into his sapphire eyes._

"_I want you to come on a date with me **Amu**-chan." He murmured, his voice husky and sweet._

"_Eh?! Why?" I asked him immediately, like an automatic response._

"_It'll take care of your debt..." He trailed off, and I felt hope building inside of me. "...for our little incident yesterday." He finished, and I sighed. He took my hand again and started walking._

"_What?! You mean it's right now?!" He nodded and continued walking. "Bye Mamimi-chan!" He called as we exited the building._

**(Amu's POV)**

Ikuto dragged me to a restaurant a few blocks over, it was very nice, but not super fancy. I looked up to it with awe, and he eventually got me inside. He was about to go an get us a table, when I stopped and recognized some people, and the blood left my face. There, at a table a few feet away, were my friends (oh boy now we have to list them!) Nagehiko, Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Ran, Miki, and Suu. They were all laughing and smiling, yet I felt as if I had been punched.

"Are those your friends then?" Ikuto asked, making me jump, I hadn't noticed him move.

"N-No! I have no idea who they are!" I replied instantly, and he came behind me and pushed me into the open, and I narrowly avoided bumping into a waiter. This caused everyone to look at me, including my friends. They all brightened up from seeing me and called out. "Amu! Come sit with us!" They called, and I shook my head, then Ikuto decided it was his turn to make an appearance. He strolled out from where he was standing, a huge smirk on his face. He was already walking to where they were, me close behind.

"Yes Amu_-koi._ Introduce me to your friends." He said cheerfully, and I felt my eyes widen, as well as my friends'.

"KOI?!" They all shouted in sync. They all had their mouth opened wide and their eyes wide. Some of the waiters 'shushed' them, and they quited down.

"Nice job Hinamori..." Kukai said with a thumbs-up. "Wow, Amu-chi..." That was Yaya. Rima, Kairi and Tadase all smirked and nodded. "Hm, Amu-chan, this is a surprise." And there was Nagehiko, they all had they're oppinions. Ran, Miki, and Suu knew who he was, and they giggled. Ikuto nudged me, as if telling me 'if you blow this off you're getting more debt'. I sighed and looked at them.

"Okay, these are my friends Ran, Miki, Suu, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagehiko. Everyone, this is Tsu-" He nudged me again. "Ikuto...koi." I finished, the words rolled out like venom, I pointed out all my friends and they smiled and waved at us.

"Yo." He replied simply, and hugged me closer to him.

"Ne, Amu-chan. Would you like to eat with us?" Nagehiko asked, and before I could answer, Ikuto answered for me.

"Sure thing. It would be nice to sit with _Amu_-koi's friends." And with that, we sat in the spare chairs and ordered, the whole while my face was red with embarrassment.

_After dinner_

Ikuto had his arm around my shoulders when we walked outside, and I waved to my friends and then I sighed. I let my head fall with exhaustion, pretending to be someone's girlfriend when you hate them was hard work.

"Anything wrong, _Amu_-chan?" He asked me, the humor in his voice made me sick.

"Tsukiyomi-san! That was incredibly rude! I cannot believe you made me sit in front of my friends and pretend to be your girlfr-" I was cut off when his lips ran into mine. They were soft and warm, things I hadn't noticed the last time. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"Call me by my first name _Amu._" He said, and I blinked.

"Don't say my name without an honorific!" I shouted, my face red for probably the 100th time tonight.

"But _Amu,_ we are close now, we don't need honorifics." I was about to protest when he added, "If you call me by my first name I'll cut your debt by 1/3." He said and I felt my outburst slide down my throat.

"Fine..." I muttered, his offer over-powering me.

"Fine what? Be specific _Amu._" He said smugly.

"Fine... Ikuto." I said quietly, and he smiled, perfectly amused. He flipped his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello? Mamimi-chan, I need you to give us a ride home." He smiled and hung it up. "Mamimi-chan is coming to get us." He said as he smirked at me.

"So... how did you like my kiss? Pretty good date if you ask me." I didn't answer, I didn't even look at him, I just heard a car pull up, and we both got in the car. I sat next to Mamimi, as far away from Ikuto as the vehicle would allow.

"So... good date Amu-chan?" Mamimi asked me cheerfully, and I glared at her, Ikuto answered for me.

"She was all over me, her friends must be shocked." I felt my eyes widen.

"Shut up Ikuto! I was not!" I shouted, and then I pulled my hand over my mouth.

"Oh? You call him Ikuto now? No honorific?" Mamimi smiled, and then as we pulled up to my building, she handed me a bag. I peeked inside, my work clothes.

"Bye Mamimi-chan." I said quietly before getting out and slamming the door behind me. I stomped up the stairs and opened the door and slammed it behind me.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were there, eager looks on their faces. "Good job Amu-chan!" They all said at once, making me blush.

"Can I be your designer at your wedding?!" Miki asked excitedly, showing my a drawing of me in a wedding dress. I felt the anger rush to my face as I grabbed for it, but she pulled away.

"Miki! Give me that!" I yelled after her as she began running off, me following her.

"I'll be the cook desu!" Suu said excitedly. Ran laughed, not wanting to take part in making me angrier.

"Suu! Not you too!" The rest of the night was spent with me chasing them, and then a few hours of sleep.

* * *

**heatherful: Chapter 3! Does everyone love it?! It's the most words yet!**

**Audience, staff: -cough, cricket chirp-**

**heatherful: GhuR, you people know nothing! Anyway, I wanted to try something, I would like at least 5 comments per chapter until I go on. Thank you very much!**

**Suu: Please rate and review desu!**


	4. A New Friend, A New Competition

**heatherful: Alright, Chapter 4! This time I listened to Minna Daisuki (2nd OP) and the ending theme to Outlaw Star! (Tsuki No Ie) A grillion times!**

**Ikuto: What's this one about... and what does grillion mean?**

**heatherful: That... is an excellent question! (Grillion is my form of million and billion... but more)**

**Ikuto: ...You mean you don't know what it's about?**

**heatherful: ...maybe... Anyway! Amu-chan! Did you enjoy the kiss? -somewhat oblivious- _I think I'll add in Eru and Iru into this chappie..._ **

**Amu: Eh...-gets all 'cool and spicy'- Not really. It was just a kiss...**

**heatherful: Aw, feel the love... )**

**Yoru: heather-chan does not own Shugo Chara or us nya!**

**heatherful: Aw, Yoru is so kawaii!! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

A New Friend, A New Competition

**(Amu's POV)**

I was walking to work today, since it felt nice and I woke up somewhat early. I watched as many children were running around at a nearby park, and I smiled. I had a long jacket covering my body so people wouldn't stare at me outside of work. I soon arrived and tried to ready myself for whatever was in store for me today.

As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled to the ground. "What the...?" I said as I rubbed my head, and looked at the purple haired girl on top of me. "Ha! I knew you would be easy to tackle if you weren't ready Amu!"

"Iru! You really shouldn't do that! What if someone saw up my skirt?" I asked her angrily, she stood up and shrugged and helped me up. I met Iru yesterday, it was quite some uncalled for happenings. Yet somehow we seemed to be best friends like that.

_Yesterday_

"_**Amu**... I need you to do something for me..." Ikuto asked me, tugging lightly on my hair. "I'm your manager Ikuto, not your slave." I said as I tried to dial the numbers on the phone, he had my wrist in his hand, trying to prevent me from doing so. Every time I switched hands he just grabbed the other wrist. _

"_What are you even doing in my office?" I asked him as I reluctantly hung up the phone._

"_I'm bored... I want some company..." He murmured as he rested his head on my shoulder, cuddling close to my neck. I sighed as I was starting to get used to this, yet he had other things that still made me blush. He sighed and gently turned his head and bit down on my earlobe. I jumped up and backed away from him, hand over my ear. _

"_Ah! PERVERT! Jeez, just tell me what I have to do..." I muttered, not looking him in the eye any longer._

"_I'm so glad I know your weakness Amu... I need you to take some things to Utau for me." He said and handed me a box filled with papers and small boxes. I sighed with surrender. "Fine, fine..." I turned and started walking to where Mamimi said Utau's room was. I looked and saw a door that said 'Utau' on it. I knocked, and then a purple haired girl answered. Her hair was short, about chin length, and she wore red boots with a heel, she wore a red skirt that looked as though it had been ripped to be as short as it was. She turned and called for someone named 'Eru' to come over, I saw that on her back where he shoulder blades were she had a tattoo of what looked like devil wings. Her shirt was like mine, only it had no sleeves at all, and was somewhat in the similar condition as her skirt. She reminded me strangely of a devil, she was interesting._

_The girl that came to the door next was very similar in the face looks, yet more angelic and innocent. She had blond hair that came to her shoulders and curled at the end. She wore a knee-length white skirt, it flared a bit, and she had on white high-heels. Her shirt was a very light shade of pink, and when she turned slightly to call Utau, I saw the tattoo she had of angel wings in place of her shoulder blades. She looked like an angel, and the other looked like a devil, what kind of place is this?_

"_Eh... I'm looking for Utau..." I said quietly, and the purple haired girl smiled somewhat wickedly. _

"_What is your name?" The angel one asked, Eru was her name right?_

"_Hinamori Amu." I stated and the purple haired girl giggled, and muttered something like, 'now you did it'. I saw Utau run to the door, she looked angry and she pointed a finger at me._

"_So your Hinamori Amu! The one that went on a date with **MY** Ikuto!!" She shouted, and I froze. I pushed the box at her and stepped back._

"_Eh... I have no idea what you mean Utau-san! This box is for you, Ikut- Mamimi-chan said you needed it!" I said quickly, and she looked even angrier._

"_You were going to say Ikuto, right?" She said darkly, and the purple haired girl grabbed my wrist and started running, Utau close behind._

"_Yo, manager-san!" she called, and I sighed. I thought calling me that was done._

"_I'm Utau's manager Mashiro Iru! The other girl is my sister Mashiro Eru! Utau has a bit of a thing for Ikuto, so watch yourself." she called to me as we continued running._

"_Hinamori Amu! Is she insane?!" I asked her as she suddenly turned a corner, throwing Utau off our trail and we quickly got inside a dressing room, panting heavily._

"_Probably, just makes my job more fun! Heh, nah Utau has been me and Eru's friend since we were kids. Good to meet you Amu, we're going to get along great!" she said this with such confidence, I couldn't help but smile._

_Back to present_

"Ne, Iru. I don't want you hanging around **my** Amu." Ikuto said, it seemed like a threat. He was strolling over to us casually, I took off my coat and hardly noticed when Mamimi took it. Iru narrowed her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"No way cat boy, Amu likes me way better." She said, and I giggled. She placed her head on my shoulder, just as Ikuto would, and I sighed. "You guys would get along great..." I murmured, and they both looked at me incredulously.

"No way! We hate each other!" They shouted at the same time, then starting glaring daggers at each other. I laughed and by now they were staring each other down. Eru came running in, and she got to Iru's side. "Iru! Utau-chan is mad! We have to go!" She said quickly and Iru nodded.

Iru ran over to me and hugged me quickly, and then, just to make Ikuto mad, she kissed my cheek. I saw his face turn red as she hurried off, Eru close behind. "Bye Amu-chan!" Eru called before they left behind the door. I found myself smirking as I walked past Ikuto, and he gripped my arm, turning me around.

I made my face show mock surprise, messing with him was more fun than I thought. "Is something wrong Ikuto?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I continued to smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Excuse me, but I need to work." I said and I turned once more and headed for my office. _Oh yes, Iru and I will be friends for a __**long**__ time. _I thought as I closed my door and burst out laughing, getting ready to call Iru.

"Oh... she is good...Iru is definitely going to make this more interesting..." Ikuto said, a smirk now replacing his scowl as he heard laughter come from my office.

* * *

**heatherful: Woohoo! Chapter 4!**

**Amu: Ha ha ha! I love Iru! She's awesome!**

**Iru: Heh... I am awesome. -hugs Amu tightly-**

**Ikuto: -jealous-**

**heatherful: Don't worry Ikuto, it's an Amuto, not a... Imu(?)**

**Iru: -smirks-**

**Yoru: Please rate and review nya!**


	5. The Sweet Taste Of Strawberries

**heatherful: Chapter 5! WOOHOO!**

**Amu: I'm actually excited about this...**

**All: Really?**

**Amu: Yes..?**

**heatherful: -giggles- Okay, enjoy everyone!**

**Yoru: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Sweet Taste Of Strawberries

**(Amu's POV)**

I watched as ahead of me was Iru and Ikuto, they were glaring at each other severely, I smiled. We were in the building's cafeteria, and they both wanted the same lunch and there was only one left. I walked in between them and grabbed the tray and walked off. "There. I settled the quarrel." I said triumphantly as they stared at me in shock. Iru smirked and grabbed another tray and followed after me, sitting next to me, closer than necessary.

I sighed, this had been going on for two weeks now, they kept fighting about things I couldn't imagine. I began to eat, as did Iru and Ikuto now that he had sat down. Just then, a song came on over the speakers.

_Purichou hiraitara ironna atashitachi_ _Warattari sumashitaride ukerundesuu_

_Nanikore KYARAjyanaikedo arisugi tanoshisugi_

_Majidesukaatteyuuka arigato_

_Maigoni nattemo kokorono tamago_

_Daijoubu atashinotoko modotteoide_

_Kimito isshoni hora HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU_

_Kimiga irukara DOROU DORUU DOROUN_

_Kimito itsudatte CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU_

_Mouichido kokorowo ANROKKU!!_

_Daisukidayo minna_

_Sobani itaiyo nee sukiyo!_

_Chikokushisouna asada RANCHIno oshaberida_ _Nanjyasorya!! _

_Ataranai uranaida_ _Murissu kenkashitari medetashi nakanaori_

_Hisabisani hanseishimashita_ _Atashino zenbuwo shitteru tamago_

_Itsudatte atashinokoto mamottekureru_

_Soramade toberuyo HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU_ _PIKASO mitaini DOROU DORUU DOROUN_

_Okashiwa makasete CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU_ _KYARAnari kokorowo ANROKKU!!_

_Hanarenaide minna_ _Isshoni itaiyo nee zutto!_

_Naitari warattari mouhitorinojibun_

_I__tsudatte atashini genkiwo kureru_

_Kimito isshoni hora HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU_

_Kimiga irukara DOROU DORUU DOROUN_

_Kimito itsudatte CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU_

_Mouichido kokorowo ANROKKU!!_

_Daisukidayo minna_

_S__obani itaiyo nee sukiyo!_ Iru smiled, "I love Utada Hikaru, she's a great singer." She said as the song finished. Ikuto chuckled at her, and we looked at him with confusion.

"That isn't Utada Hikaru, that is YELLOW Generation."

"Utada Hikaru." Iru said firmly.

"YELLOW Generation." Ikuto said in a challenging tone.

"UTADA HIKARU!"

"YELLOW GENERATION!" They both stood and stormed off, leaving their trays and exiting at opposite ends. I sighed, and continued eating my lunch.

_Next day_

"Amu!" Iru greeted me with her usual jumping, causing me to stumble backwards, but I caught myself this time. I hugged her back and then Iru stiffened as footsteps approached.

"Yo." I heard Ikuto say, causing me to look up and smile kindly. "Hi Ikuto." I said before Iru straightened herself, and glared at him. She hugged me tightly, clearly a challenge. Ikuto smirked and also came forward, gripping my chin and kissing me on the lips.

My eyes widened when he pulled away and started walking off. I could feel Iru shake beside me, and I began to walk towards my office. She eventually let go of me, and wandered off to her own office.

_One week later_

This had been going on for a whole week now! I sighed, ignoring them both through-out the whole day. I was typing on my computer, when a idea hit me.

I quickly typed in the name of the song and looked at the screen carefully. I instantly called Iru and asked her to come over to my area of the building, and walked outside and grabbed Ikuto and pulled him to where Iru was.

"Okay you two, I called you here to tell you something. That song that we heard one week ago was not by Utada Hikaru, _or_ YELLOW Generation. It was by Buono! Now please stop arguing and get along!" I shouted at them and they flinched at my outburst. I turned and stomped off to my office, and slammed the door.

_One hour later_

I was inside of a dressing room, hanging up clothes. Mamimi had suddenly asked me to do this, and I didn't care enough to argue, so I did what she asked.

Suddenly, the door closed, and I heard it lock. I turned to see Ikuto standing there, his face had his usual smirk and he walked toward me. I instinctively backed away, only for him to grab both my wrists in his hand and lift them above my hand and get me against the wall. He leaned down close, and his mouth went to my ear, biting it and I tried to pull my head away, but he held it in place.

"Ikuto! Stop it!" I shouted at him, it came out very shakily, and he chuckled, it rippled through his chest, and it shook slightly against mine. He gently bit my neck, and I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip tightly. I felt his lips come up to mine, and he kissed me deeply.

His tongue snaked over mine, begging for entry. I tried to pull away, my mouth narrowly opening, and he used the advantage and pushed his tongue inside. He slid his tongue everywhere in my mouth, exploring every single part, clearly marking his territory. He finally pulled away and I gasped for air, my chest moving up and down.

He finally released me and walked to the door, and opened it. He watched as I tried to control myself, and he came over and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside with him, his arm was around me comfortably, and I sighed. He came into the main room and Mamimi looked excited.

"Guess what Mamimi-chan? Amu accepts me." He said happily, and I stared at him with confusion.

_'__What kind of place is this?!' _I thought tiredly, as my face turned beet red.

* * *

**heatherful: Yay! Done, but sorry it was so short! I was really tired after writing the long chapter for 'My Dark Hour'! TT **

**Ikuto: Hurray?**

**heatherful: Yes, hurray. Did you enjoy?**

**Ikuto: You bet. -smirks-**

**heatherful: Please give me some ideas for the next chapter! (Remember 5 comments or more until I go on)**

**Yoru: Please rate and review nya!**


	6. One Hour With The Devil

**heatherful: Oi, chapter 6! WOO**

**Ikuto: You don't seem very thrilled...**

**heatherful: I am, it's just that school is on Wednesday and I have a headache.**

**Ikuto: Oh no, that isn't good. -hugs-**

**heatherful: -passes out-**

**Amu: Oh no... Well, eh, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

**Note: **_'This is when people on the other line speak.'_

* * *

Chapter 6

One Hour With The Devil

**(Amu's POV)**

I walked into my office, it was not a good day so far. So far Ikuto has found three different ways to embarrass me, and it was only one o' clock! I sat down tiredly and tried to think of how I was going to keep up with today. _Let's see, so far today he managed to... 1) Make me fall on my face, with result of people seeing my underwear. 2) Lick some milk off of my face, very close to my lips. 3) Made me feed him as 'repaying' the milk favor._

My phone rang and I warily picked it up and held it to my face. "Hello?" I answered tiredly.

_'Amu-chan! Hurry and come to my office! There's an emergency!' -click- _"Mamimi-chan...?" I looked at the phone somewhat confused, and I sighed. "I better go..."

**(Mamimi's POV)**

I smirked as I hung up my phone, and went over to where Ikuto was. "Ne, I called her, you swear I'll get a raise from doing this?" I asked him, he was as smug as ever, I had to admit, we were dangerous when we came together. "I swear, 40." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, you better get into place then." He nodded and walked off to a old dressing room, closing it behind him. I sighed, and smiled slightly as I saw Amu coming, I got on my worried look. "Amu-chan! Hurry! It's serious!" I called to her, and she quickened her pace.

**(Amu's POV)**

I was walking down the hallway to where Mamimi's office was. I saw her, and thought that I had seen a smile on her face. "Amu-chan! Hurry! It's serious!" She called to me, and I ran over to her. "What is it Mamimi-chan?" I asked, and she kept the same worried look. "Amu-chan! It's terrible! Someone entered that dressing room and they haven't come out yet! I didn't want to go alone, so you should come with me!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the closed door. I opened the door and peered inside, nothing was in sight except for the usual dressing room accessories. Suddenly, I felt someone push me inside, and I turned to see a smiling Mamimi.

"Sorry Amu-chan, boss's orders!" She said and closed the door, and it locked. "EH?!" I stared at the door in disbelief, and then I felt two warm arms snake around my waist, and I turned slowly, only to be face-to-face with a smirking Ikuto. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I stared at Amu, she was as far fro me as possible, she sat in the corner, her knees were pulled up to her chest, and she was hugging them tightly. She looked so fragile, as if she would start crying and break at any moment. I walked toward her, and she didn't even notice. I sat down next to her, and she glared at me.

"Why are you doing this to me...? All you ever do is tease me, I have no idea what to believe from you anymore..." She said quietly, turning away from me, and I froze, her words definitely made impact. She looked away and I just sat there, frozen by her words.

_Thirty minutes later_

**(Amu's POV)**

Ikuto hadn't said anything since the last thing I had said, I turned my head to glance at him. "Ikuto... are you okay?" I asked quietly, he turned and looked at me, his face was very intense, and almost sad looking. He slowly walked toward me, I stood up, and carefully watched as he approached me. He leaned forward, getting even closer than usual. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for whatever he was going to do, my face turning red.

I heard him chuckle, and my eyes opened to him turned around, his shoulders were shaking as he laughed. "Ha, you are _so _worth teasing!" He said in between laughs, and I felt anger rushing up inside of me. "This is exactly what I was talking about! You're always teasing me! Just leave me alone..." I muttered as I turned away again, arms crossed over my chest with anger. My face was still very red, and I felt tears threatening to spill.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I turned to face her, and she had her back to me. I sighed, and then smiled gently, having a good idea of how to make this fun for both of us.

**(Amu's POV)**

I heard his footsteps coming towards me, and I turned, only to be backed up into the wall. "Eh?! I-I-Ikuto! What're you do-" I was cut off as his lips pushed into mine urgently. I felt my eyes wide with shock, and then felt as he licked my lips, and I slightly opened them, letting his tongue find it's way inside of my mouth. I slowly brought my arms up around his neck, and he had every inch of his body against mine. His knee moved in between my legs, and I gasped slightly, and he continued kissing me. I felt my eyes flutter closed as he brought his mouth from mine and started kissing my neck. My hands found their way into his hair, slowly running my fingers through it, and I nudged his ear. He froze, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ne Ikuto..." I leaned his head up and blew onto his earlobe gently, making him shiver. "Is your ear your sensitive spot too?" I asked triumphantly, and he flinched. He pulled away to look at me, he looked annoyed, and then he smirked, bringing his lips to mine again.

_A few lovely kissing moments later_

Ikuto was kissing me for probably the hundredth time in however long we were there, both of our hair had gotten very messy, my jacker was down around my mid-arm, and one of my sleeves had fallen. His top few shirt buttons were undone, and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. I heard a slight 'click' and the door opened, causing both of us to fall onto the floor. Our noses bumped together, and we rubbed them. His body was directly on mine, and my face was pure red as I looked up at a smiling Mamimi.

"Did everything go well then?" she asked, taking in our appearances. I looked up at Ikuto, since he had gotten onto his hands and knees. I felt my jaw drop when I saw that his face was slightly red. "Ne, are you blushing Ikuto...?" I asked him quietly, and he turned away. "No, not really." He stood and helped me up, and we both tried to straighten ourselves out. We couldn't do much about our messy hair, but I quickly walked to my office, and started to work again.

I sighed, my hair was going in every direction, so I decided to call Iru, to ask her what to do.

_After talking with Iru_

"Well, okay I believe that, can you not say anything to Utau?"

_'Sure thing Amu! Talk to you tomorrow!' -click-_

I sighed, and then looked for the number of the theater I had to call earlier. _Today was... kind of nice... _I thought as I smiled slightly and dialed the number on the phone.

* * *

**heatherful: Woo! All done! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ikuto: Nice.**

**Amu: -walks in- What's going on guys?**

**heatherful: Uh oh... Ikuto! Nice weather today right?**

**Ikuto: Er, yeah.**

**Amu: -reads chapter- WHAT THE HELL?!**

**heatherful: Eh... since Yoru isn't here, I'll do it! Please rate and review! -runs from Amu-**


	7. Home Visits

**heatherful: Chapter 7! Lemme warn you, it might be a little short!**

**Ikuto: Wow, last chapter was intense, is it going to be good?**

**heatherful: Oh, probably. )**

**Amu: -walks in- I'm not late am I?**

**heatherful: No, now everyone, -grabs director speaker thing- PLACES!**

**Yoru: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara nya!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Home Visits

**(Amu's POV)**

I lied in my bed, my face was red from my fever. I had been out of work for two days already. I sighed, and picked up my ringing cellphone. "Hello?"

"_Is my little Amu okay?"_ I sighed at Ikuto's voice at the other end of the line.

"I really am not feeling up to this Ikuto..." I muttered, and then I coughed. Suu came rushing into the room, she snatched the phone away and placed a cold washcloth on my forehead. "Tsukiyomi-san! Amu-chan is not up to this right now desu!" She shouted and then hung up the phone angrily. I sighed with relief. "Thanks Suu..." She nodded and smiled sweetly, and left the room as I fell back asleep, I noticed that she took the phone with her.

_One hour later_

I awoke to Ran, Miki, and Suu arguing with someone, and I sat up shakily. I slowly stood and walked over to the door and peeked out, I saw Ikuto standing there, trying to get past them.

"Amu-chan is sick desu! She can't see anyone!" They all said repeatedly. "I need to see her, make sure she's okay..." He murmured, and they flushed slightly and then they continued to try and push him out.

"Ikuto...?" I said quietly, they all turned to look at me, his eyes widened slightly at my appearance, I got light headed then, and slowly lost my grip on the door frame. I saw the floor come into my view, and then strong arms stopped me just in time. My eyes slowly fluttered closed, yet I could hear some people calling my name.

_Another hour later_

I slowly opened my eyes, I still had a fever, I could tell since my body still felt weak. I slowly turned my had to see Ikuto sitting there, not Suu. My eyes widened, and I rolled away from him. "Why are you still here?!" I asked him, and he smirked, coming closer to me, onto my bed and then only inches from my face. "What? I saved you from getting a nasty bruise on your face... I'm allowed to stay here..." He said as he moved his face even closer, I turned my head trying to avoid him.

"Ikuto... you're going to sick." I muttered, avoiding to look into his eyes, he started to kiss my neck, and I shivered. He chuckled and started kissing up to my mouth, stopping right at the corner. "I'd much rather risk it..." He murmured as he turned my head and kissed me directly on the lips, his tongue already running over my lips. I tried to pull my head back but he grabbed it in his hands and held it firmly in place. The was the rest of my afternoon.

_The next day_

I awoke to my cellphone ringing, the top two buttons on my pajamas were undone, and I sighed, not even knowing he had done that. I realized I had all my strength, and I smiled. I looked at my phone, and the number was Ikuto's. "Hello?"

"_Amu... I'm sick I want you to come over here immediately and take care of me. It'll cut your debt in half, but you have to do anything I say." -click- _I stared at my phone, and my face was flushed by what he had said.

_At Ikuto's apartment_

I stood in front of Ikuto, I wouldn't look at him, for her had me wear a French maid's outfit, it seemed even shorter than necessary. My eye was twitching slightly, and I glared at him. "Why the hell do I have to wear this?!" I shouted at him, he was lying in his bed, he looked pitiful.

"But you said you would do anything I asked... it will help me get better..." He murmured quietly, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a hug. "Besides, it's a nice view." I pushed him away and stood up. "Pervert!" I shouted angrily. He didn't seem to notice. "Ne Amu, I want some milk." I sighed, and nodded. "Hai, right away Ikuto..." He looked at me expectantly, a smirk playing on his lips. "I clenched my teeth together. "...sama."I muttered before I stomped off to get his milk, I could hear his muffled laughter from the room. _He is so going to pay..._

* * *

**heatherful: All done! Don't worry it's a cliffy! XD**

**Ikuto: -hugs Amu- I like how you treat me so kindly when I'm sick...**

**Amu: Ah! Get off of my you pervert cat boy!**

**Suu: Please rate and review desu!**


	8. Revenge Is So Sweet

**heatherful: Finally! A chapter! Hopefully long-ish, and I can most likely update tomorrow too.**

**Ikuto: But tomorrow is Monday...**

**heatherful: Labor Day hun, no school. )**

**Ikuto: Oh, okay then. -smirks-**

**Amu: -walks in- Oh! heather-chan, do I get my revenge?**

**heatherful: Probably... but right now I'm eating a Popsicle... -munches on-**

**Amu: -sweatdrops-**

**Ikuto: Anyway, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara**

**heatherful: But I own my story! -raises hand excitedly-**

**Charas: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Revenge is _So_ Sweet

**(Amu's POV)**

I had Ikuto's milk on a silver tray, just like he had asked me to, and I set it down in front of him, I had put a straw in it, not wanting to help him. I put a crushed sleeping pill inside, but I also put in something to help his fever, despite being angry, I cared about his health. He carefully leaned forward and started sipping at his milk, not noticing anything wrong with it.

When he finished, he smirked and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a kiss. I narrowly avoided it by turning my head to the side, he kissed my cheek and when I pulled away angrily, he pouted. "I can't kiss you?" I glared at him, and lifted the tray. "No, not when you're sick, or ever." I added as I walked out and set the tray in the kitchen. I looked around his apartment, and sighed. "It's so clean... was Suu here?" I muttered as I looked around, and when I walked back into his room, he was sleeping. I smiled slightly, he was definitely more cute this way.

I then smirked evilly, and turned and grabbed my bag of decent clothes and changed. I walked out and slowly peeked back in the room,he had turned a little, but was still sleeping soundly. I quietly tip toed towards the door, grabbing a pair of keys first. I had to hurry, I quickly and quietly closed the door behind me, and started power walking towards the company building.

_At the Company_

"Amu-chan?!" Mamimi asked me as she saw me storm inside, and then I noticed Iru standing there. Her eyes seemed to become even larger than normal, and she ran towards me, hugging me tightly. Her dark purple hair tickled my cheek, and I giggled. "Ne Iru... wanna pull a prank on Ikuto?" I whispered, and when she pulled away, she had the most evil grin on her face. "Just tell me what I need to do." She said with determination. "I can help too if you want Amu-chan." Mamimi added with a small grin on her face.

I motioned for her to come to where we were standing, and then I began to whisper the plans to them, many of them left Iru laughing loudly. "Okay, does everyone got it?" I asked, and they nodded. "Let's go!" We all walked out, and started for the mall.

_Later at Ikuto's apartment_

I stood there, I had the maid costume back on, only this time I had put on some black leggings. I looked over at Iru and Mamimi, they both had on maid costumes as well as leggings. Iru held a bag of white feathers and some maple syrup. Mamimi had a camera in her hands. "Okay, remember, he could wake up at any time, and he will be mad, so be really quiet..." I murmured, and they nodded and we slowly entered his bedroom, me first, to make sure he was sleeping. I looked back and motioned for them to come inside.

We slowly began to put syrup and feathers all over him, I had checked his fever before, and he felt normal. He soon looked somewhat like a chicken, and when we finished we could hardly keep our giggles to ourselves. "Hurry Mamimi-chan... take his picture." I whispered quietly, and she nodded, and she snapped the camera. We immediately walked over to his computer and we uploaded the picture instantly. We went to the company website and posted it immediately, giggling the whole time, soon I heard him stir, and I looked back towards his room. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted angrily, and I bit my lip, I told them to be quiet and they nodded as I slowly walked into his room. "What is it Ikuto-_sama_?" I asked, the 'sama' part still having trouble finding it's way out of my mouth. I tried to look oblivious as he narrowed his eyes at me, and motioned at the feathers. "Why am I covered in feathers, and" He sniffed his hand. "Syrup?" I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing. "Huh... that is weird, you should never be left alone in a room..." I pondered quietly, pretending to think.

He stood and walked towards me, making me back into a wall, and his angry eyes bore into mine, yet I tried to remain indifferent. "Why. Am. I. Covered. In. Feathers. Amu?" His voice was so deep and husky, I cowered down slightly, and looked to the side slightly, Mamimi and Iru were grinning. "Gotcha..." I muttered quietly, looking up into his shocked eyes. He examined me carefully, and I burst into a fit of giggles. Iru and Mamimi came inside then, and Mamimi held up her camera, showing the picture to him. His eyes widened and snatched it away, deleting it immediately.

"Already posted on the company's website..." I muttered under my breath, and he looked at me incredulously. "You underestimated me Ikuto, when you mess with me, I _will_ get you back."I said as I turned and began to walk, Iru and Mamimi close behind. We climbed into the limo that was waiting outside, and we were all laughing. It was a great day. "I can't wait to tell Ran, Miki and Suu... wait! Isn't he still going to...?" I said in-between breaths as we continued down the street, they nodded which made us laugh a whole other round.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Hmph, she is more feisty than I thought, oh well. It just makes this more interesting..." I said as I smirked and started toward the bathroom, and when I got inside I stripped and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and reached up to grab my shampoo, and placed it on my hand, and began to wash my hair.

_After his shower_

I stepped out and immediately dried myself off, and got clean clothes on. My hair was already dry by the time I had went back to the bathroom, I walked past the mirror, faintly seeing my reflection. I felt my heart skip a beat, I turned and stared at myself wide-eyed in the mirror, my hair was blond. There was a small note on the mirror, and I recognized Amu's handwriting. '_This was the real pay-back!_' she wrote, and there was a heart on the paper, I crumpled the paper in my hand, my eye was twitching. "Oh yes... this will definitely be interesting..."

* * *

**heatherful: Ha ha ha ha! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ikuto: What... the, hell?!**

**Amu: I like the way I get back at people...**

**heatherful: Don't worry Ikuto, you'll get her back.**

**Ikuto: Really? Okay then I'm better...**

**Amu: What!? -sighs and slouched down depressed-**

**Kira and Lulu(From my other story, My Dark Hour): Please R&R!**

**heatherful: Eh?! Why're you guys here! This is the wrong story!**

**Kira and Lulu: Eh? Really?... Ooops, oh well.**

**heatherful: Yeah, oh well, bye!**


	9. Alley Cat's Revenge

**heatherful: Alright! Chapter... 9 I believe... yeah 9 :) I haven't updated in forever!**

**Ikuto: It's about time!**

**Amu: I'm scared... Ikuto gets revenge?**

**heatherful: It's not **_**that **_**bad Amu-chan...**

**Amu: But you admit it's bad...**

**heatherful: -sigh- Oy, you are so stubborn!**

**Ikuto: Tell me about it...**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto and heatherful: Nothing! -smiles-**

**heatherful: Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara in any way possible known to any universe. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 9

Alley Cat's Revenge

_(Note: Two days after the revenge incident, now Monday)_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I walked into the building, and Mamimi looked up from her typing, a large grin on her face as she bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Good morning... I-Ik-Ikuto..." she managed to stammer out, my hair was still blond since I had to wait until Wednesday for some special dye that was the same color as my usual hair color got here. I walked over to her, handing her my coat boredly. "Ne Ikuto, what'e you going to do to get Amu-chan back?" she whispered to me, I looked at her, she looked excited.

I smirked, and leaned down and whispered into her ear, and she giggled. "Good plan, oh! Here she comes now! Good luck!" she said as Amu walked in, and then she burst out laughing, I noticed Iru right next to her. "Why are you two together?" I asked, and Iru and Amu both stopped laughing. Iru smirked and then leaned over and whispered something into Amu's ear. Amu smiled and nodded, and then Iru looked at me. "Why _kitty_, I spent the night with Amu." Iru said, hugging Amu closely.

"Really..." I said quietly, my face slightly red from jealously. "Yep, all alone with Amu..." She said as she nuzzled her neck, and Amu giggled. Iru started laughing and then pulled away and waved to Amu, walking over to her own office. Amu walked past me carefully, as if expecting me to do something, and I smirked, she blushed and hurried to her office. _This'll be fun..._ I thought before heading over to the cafeteria.

_A few hours later_

**(Amu's POV)**

I waited and waited for Ikuto to get back at me for the blonde hair, yet he wouldn't do anything. I sighed, _He's planning something, something big... Sheesh, waiting for him to pull this trick is exhausting..._ I thought as I leaned back in my chair tiredly. I heard my cell phone ring, and I picked it up tiredly. "Hello...?"

_"Ah! Amu-chan! I have a new temporary uniform for you to wear! Come and get it and then change into it!" -click-_

I glanced at my phone, and I slowly stood, not thinking anything of what Mamimi had just said. I walked out of the door and walked over to where Mamimi's office was, she was standing there excitedly, holding a dress in her hands. I glanced at it and raised my eyebrow. "Why do I need to change into this...?" I asked, since I was just beginning to get used to my current uniform.

"I dunno, Ikuto told me it was a try out for a new uniform." she replied and pushed the dress into my hands, I sighed and nodded. I took it from her hands and walked into the dressing room that was for the workers. I began to strip until I was in my bra and underwear, and then I felt warm arms wrap around me, all too familiar. I turned to see Ikuto, he was smirking as he turned me in his arms and kissed me. I saw a very bright flash from the corner of my eye, and my eyes widened.

I pulled away from him instantly and looked to see Mamimi holding a camera, she was smiling brightly. "Sorry Amu-chan, I'm not on anyone's side!" She called before running out and left me there with Ikuto's arms still around me. I looked to him and he smirked, and I felt tears brimming my eyes. I wiped them away and pushed him away from me. "Get out... I want to finish dressing." I said as I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest angrily. I waited for the door to close indicating him being gone before I grabbed some scissors and cut the dress he wanted me to wear in half. I then took my old uniform and put it back on.

I walked out slowly, my face cold and calm, the new uniform in my hands. I saw Ikuto, and when he was about to speak I placed the clothes against his chest and then continued to my office without a word.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I stared at where Amu's office was, shock written all over my face. "Oh, Amu-chan sure is mad..." Mamimi noted as she grabbed the uniform and examined the jagged cut. "Just wait till she finds out you posted that picture on the company website..." She said with a smirk and walked away from me to work. I sighed, then smirked. "Oh well, she'll get over it... even if I _make_ her..." I replied and went to go lay down.

_Work is over! Getting ready to head home_

**(Amu's POV)**

I had avoided Ikuto all day, and all of the band members had been staring at me, ogling no doubt. Iru was everywhere, running around frantically trying to make me feel better. I also avoided Utau, it wasn't as easy as it was with Ikuto, since she carried a daggar everytime she saw me, but I managed. I felt Iru holding onto my arm desperately as I walked out of the building, most likely going to spend the night again. I felt a grip on my other arm, and turned to see Ikuto. I glared and turned away, and Iru looked at him deperately.

He smirked, and she let go, obviously wanting me to smile again. He pulled me closer to him, but I still tried to pull away. He looped his arm around my shoulder and began walking, despite my struggles, Iru close behind. "Geez, let go of me!" I shouted coldly, pulling away form him, and bumping into Iru. He smirked, "Good, you talked to me, now I'm spending the night with Iru at your home." I felt all the blood leave my face as I looked at him.

"WHA-" I didn't get to finish since his mouth pressed against mine, his tongue already in my mouth. I bit it and he pulled away, hand over his mouth, he looked shocked. Iru let a giggle escape her mouth, and then burst out laughing. I began walking, and Iru noticed and immediately clamped onto my arm.

_At her apartment_

I watched as Ran, Miki, and Suu stared at me, their faces showed their shock. "Apparently, _this_-" I motioned to Ikuto, who still held his hand over his mouth, "wants to stay over tonight." They all got a happy look on their faces and nodded. "It's okay Amu-chan, I'll stay with Miki and Suu tonight!" Ran said happily, and I sighed, walking inside the apartment.

_Midnight, trying to find sleeping arrangements_

I walked into the bedroom, Iru had fallen asleep on Ran's bed, and Ikuto was sprawled out on mine. I had on a white tanktop and some red and black checkered pajama pants, I sighed and watched as Ikuto looked up at me. He patted the space beside him and I shook my head and pointed to the floor. He stood and walked toward me, and I narrowed my eyes. He came even closer and pressed his lips against mine, it only lasted a moment since I pulled away and brought my hand up to slap him, but he caught my wrist in his hand firmly, and my eyes widened.

He pressed his lips against mine, and he began to lick my lips eagerly. I took my other hand and started to punch his chest, but he caught it and pressed them against the wall, I moved my head to the side, ripping away from his kiss momentarily. "Stop it!" He was kissing my neck, leaving small red marks on my neck, and I winced. "Knock it off Ikuto!" I said as I slowly managd to get away from his grip. My face was flushed terribly, and he smirked. "Good... you're back to normal." He replied before lying on my bed again. "PERVERT!" I shouted before lying down next to Iru and falling asleep soon after.

* * *

**heatherful: CLIFFY! R&R! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	10. Forgiveness? PUHLease!

**hector: Wow, chapter 10! My first chapter 10! I'm so happy! -cough- Eck, shit...**

**Ikuto: What is it?**

**heatherful: I'm sickly... :( But I'll write anyway! -cough- motherf...**

**All: OO Wow, heather-chan is upset...**

**hector: Don't worry everyone, I won't drop any eff bombs... I'm just so frustrated! **

**Amu: Eh... it's ok heather-chan!**

**hector: Thanks Amu-chan...-cough- God, my throat hurrrts... anyway, onward!**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara... **

**Amu: And all must hope she gets well soon!**

**hector: Also, this may be shortish... I'm sorry! :(**

* * *

Chapter 10

Forgiveness? PUH-Lease!

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up, I glanced at the clock, it was midnight, and I sighed. I looked down to Iru, who had her arms wrapped around me, and I smiled, patting her head, smoothing her messy hair down slightly. I then remembered something so I turned and saw Ikuto sleeping soundly on my bed and I felt the softness get rough and cold. I turned and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep once more.

_Morning, 5 am_

I slowly opened my eyes, warmth surrounding me, but it was warmer than before. I looked down and saw navy blue hair instead of Iru's dark purple. I felt my teeth clench together as Ikuto looked up and smirked, I bit my lip to stop from shouting, a low hissing coming from my lips. "Aw, is manager-san upset?" He teased, and that did it. I began to punch his chest fiercely, tears stinging my eyes, started to delicately fall from my cheeks.

He gripped my hands in his easily, stopping me from hitting him, it was obvious I had no effect, but he looked pained. I stared up at him, my teary eyes looked what I could only imagine as cold and unforgiving. He leaned forward, as if to kiss me, but I jerked my head away, trying to stop him. "Stop it..." I muttered, my voice cold anf raspy. I looked to see him shocked, but he did and rolled away from me, to the farthest corner of my small bed. I too turned and closed my eyes, waiting for the few short hours to end until I had to go to work.

_7 am_

I walked out of our apartment building, Ikuto had left before I awoke again, and Iru was at my side again. _I wonder where Ikuto is..._ I thought with a sigh as we both began walking towards our building.

_At the 'office' (lol!)_

I walked in, and Ikuto had his back to me. I could tell he was upset, I sighed and walked past him. "Morning Ikuto." I said quietly, he turned his head slightly,and I gasped as I saw a cold stare at me. "Morning Hinamori-san, please talk to Mamimi about your duty today." He said in a cold tone before turning and smiling gently at Iru, and she raised an eyebrow.

Iru came to me then, her whole face was shocked. "What was that?! Ikuto has only been that cold to Utau!" She whispered intensely to me, and I felt my own face show shock. "I-I don't care, I'm going to work." I muttered, turning and walking towards my office. "But what about what he said? He said to talk to Ma-" Iru trailed off as she realized I wasn't listening. She sighed and soon walked over to her own office.

_1 o clock_

I growled, slamming the phone onto the reciever, and then I leaned back, chewing slightly on my pen cap. "I can't believe that Ikuto is ignoring me..." I mumbled quietly, sounding even more depressed than ever. "Wait, why am I so upset? Ikuto's nothing special..." I said to myself quietly, but I still felt sad. I stood and opened the door, and then I bumped into something warm.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I said quickly, seeing it was Ikuto, I put my face down and bowed slightly, and then walked around him.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I saw Amu quickly apologize, and she looked terrible. She had her eyes very empty and sad looking, I sighed and waited until she was gone into her office when Mamimi spoke. "How long will you give Amu-chan the cold shoulder? It's made her miserable..." She trailed off, typing something and then looking at me.

"I'll talk once she realizes why she's so upset..." I murmured, glancing at Amu's closed office door, and I sighed. "I'm taking a nap..." I muttered, and I walked towards the small couch and lied down, closing my eyes and soon falling asleep, Mamimi's words echoing in my head, Amu's face there as well. _Made her miserable eh? Don't worry Amu, it won't hurt much longer..._

* * *

**hector: Sorry so short! But I'm sick and I feel so icky! Besides it's another cliffy, no need to fear!** **Also some ideas may help, only 1 or 2 more chapters. ;)**

**Ikuto: Well, please R&R, it makes her happy.**

**hector: You know it, love you guys! byeee! -goes to bed-**


	11. Realizations

**hector: OH my god! FMA is on! I just switched to Adult Swim and it's like, OMG! XD Btw, if you're ever on youtube, look under channels, blooberrymuffinzhaha, and then click on my page. Click on 'B.R.E.' got it? GOOD. Me and my friend Sammi made a video. :)**

**Ikuto: Yay, now is this chapter for Sib-**

**hector: No. It's for Unexpected Favors.**

**All: finally!**

**hector: Shut it, now, ENJOY!**

**Amu: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Flashback, Chapter 10:_

_"I'll talk once she realizes why she's so upset..." I murmured, glancing at Amu's closed office door, and I sighed. "I'm taking a nap..." I muttered, and I walked towards the small couch and lied down, closing my eyes and soon falling asleep, Mamimi's words echoing in my head, Amu's face there as well. Made her miserable eh?** Don't worry Amu, it won't hurt much longer...**_

_End of flashback_

Chapter 11

Realizations

**(Amu's POV)**

I leaned against my door, and I stared at the floor, slowly sliding down until I was sitting against the door, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead against my knees, keeping my eyes shut. _Why... why do I care for Ikuto so much?_ I thought eagerly, it ran through my mind many times, giving me a headache.

"Why... does he make me feel like this? Why..." I trailed off, leaning back against my door, closing my eyes and eventually falling asleep in that pose.

_Later_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, sleep had not come after all, and I felt very tired. I stood and looked around and Mamimi looked worried. "Ikuto... Amu-chan hasn't come out of her office in a while, can you check on her please?" She pleaded, looking at me eagerly. I sighed and nodded, walking towards Amu's office.

I knocked on her door, and no reply came. "Hm..." I slowly opened the door and nearly tripped over her body. I looked down in surprise to see her sleeping, there were dried tear stains on her cheeks, and I sighed. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest carefully, and walked out. "I'm taking Amu home." I said to Mamimi simply, her eyes widened and she nodded. I carefully walked outside and walked to my car, I placed Amu in the passenger seat and buckled her in, and then got in as well.

I looked over to her, she looked peaceful yet pained at the same time, I sighed and began to drive her to her home. When I reached her apartment building, I slowly lifted her out of the car and walked up to her apartment, and knocked on the door gently. The door opened, and a blond haired girl answered the door, her name was Suu right? I tried to remember, and her eyes widened to the body in my arms.

"Amu-chan! What's wrong with her desu?" She looked at me frantically, worry showing in her eyes. "Nothing, she's just tired is all. Now can you move so I can place her on her bed?" I asked quietly, she moved to the side silently, and I walked in, and placed Amu on her bed.

I was about to leave, when Suu's voice stopped me. "What happened to Amu-chan? She never just passes out desu..." She had determination written all over her face, and I sighed. "If she asks, don't tell her I brought her back." I muttered, turning and walking out the door, ignoring her shouting to come back and explain.

_Morning, 5:30_

**(Amu's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to find myself on my floor in my office. My eyes widened as I sat up to find myself on my own bed. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, only to see Suu beginning to get out things for breakfast. She turned to see me and her face lit up. "Amu-chan! You're okay desu!" She came over to me and hugged me eagerly, I hugged her back, confused by her actions. "Okay? what do you mean Suu?" I asked quietly, and she pulled back.

"I thought I fell asleep at my office yesterday... but now I'm home... did someone bring me back?" I asked her questioningly, and she nodded. "Hai! It was Iku- er... I mean, it was some nice woman desu!" Suu stuttered, and she turned and walked back quickly, beginning to continue cooking. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she continued to cook.

"Were you going to say 'Ikuto', Suu?" I asked her carefully, and she looked to me apologetically. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything desu!" She said, and I sighed, patting her head. "It's okay Suu, you did a good thing." I smiled at her and she sighed, turning back to the food, starting to fix it up once more.

I turned and walked into the bathroom, and took off my clothes to take a shower, at first the shower was cold and made goosebumps appear on my skin, but then it slowly got warm. It felt nice and comfortable as I began to reach for my shampoo and placed some into my hand, and brought it to my hair and began scrubbing.

_After her shower_

I walked out of the bathroom, I had my uniform on, and I walked into the kitchen. My cheeks were pink from the warm water. Suu had just set down some plated with food on them, she smiled and let me sit down and she handed me a fork and a cup of milk. "Enjoy Amu-chan desu!" She said as she turned and headed off to wake up Ran and Miki.

"Ikuto helped me... but he won't talk to me... but, why do I care? I don't like Ikuto like that... do I?" I sighed with frustration and stabbed some of the egg on my plate, and put it into my mouth, somewhat frustrated. I chewed it carefully, thinking about when I had first met Ikuto, it was a strange bit of happenings.

_Flashback time! Yay!_

_The bus hit a large bump just before stopping, I fell to the side and closed my eyes, expecting to fall onto the floor, embarrassing myself. I felt something soft stop my fall, and then some murmurings. I slowly opened my golden eyes and looked into sapphire ones. He smirked at me, and I realized that I had fallen onto his lap. My cheeks flushed deep red and I immediately stood._

"_Th-thank you..." I muttered and hurried to get off the bus. I could practically feel his smirk on my back as I got off, and I sighed. I quickly power-walked to the building._

_Meeting over!_

"_Jeez, I really could have used this job..." I said quietly, closing my eyes as I sat down on the white couch they had in the waiting room. I lowered my head in disgust, and soon felt a warm hand cup my chin and lift it upwards. My eyes opened wide as I saw familiar sapphire eyes stare into mine, and I saw a young man with dark blue hair look at me. Then I recognized him as the man on the bud by his familiar smirk._

"_Eto... could you let go of me...?" I asked quietly, I felt a blush warm my cheeks as he didn't avert his gaze._

"_I can get you that job." He murmured, his voice silky like velvet._

"_Eh? But how can you d-" I was cut off as he leaned closer to me. He pressed his forehead on mine, silencing me._

"_Don't you know? I have special... connections, and you must be the one who's going to be the new manager if..." I felt the happiness stay clear on my face, barely noticing the 'if'._

"_If you don't argue, I'm doing you a favor, and you will repay me. Understand manager-san?" He asked as his smirk seemed to grow wider. I couldn't help but nod._

"_Good. Now excuse me while I work my magic." He soon left and walked into the room I was in, I leaned back, wondering how I couldn't say no. Because I need this job... I thought. I stood and looked at the entry door, I wondered if he could really get me the job._

_Flashback Over_

I laughed quietly, and blushed a bit about how we had met. "Well, he certainly did get me this job..." I said quietly, and I smiled. "Ikuto... has always been here for me..." I said quietly, looking down at the plate, and my heart started beating very fast. I placed my hand on my heart in surprise.

"What...? My heart hasn't started beating this fast from the thought of a guy since..." I paused, and something dawned on me, making my whole heart seem to stop. "Since I liked Tadase-kun..." I whispered, it came out like a choked breath. I jumped up and ran for the door, "Bye Suu! Thanks for breakfast!" I called before slamming the door and running down the stairs, tripping, and landing painfully on my knees. I growled at the long heels that Ikuto had required for me to wear, and I took them off and continued to run.

I got out of the building, and started getting soaked by rain. "Of _course_ it's raining today!" I groaned as I continued running, contemplating taking a bus or to continue running. I was quickly won over to run as I saw all of the morning traffic. I bit my lip as I ran down the sidewalk, nearly running into many people, calling out an apology as I didn't stop

I pulled out my cellphone and quickly dialed Mamimi's number, and holding the phone to my ear as I faintly saw the building coming into view. "Come on Mamimi-chan... answer."

_At the office_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I sighed as I slowly walked into the building, and saw Mamimi setting down her purse and taking care of her jacket and umbrella. "Oh! Ikuto! Why are you here so early?" She asked, and I shrugged, shaking my head to dry my hair, and I headed for the couch to sit down. She shrugged and then jumped as she heard her own phone begin to ring. She picked it up and began to talk to the person on the other end. "Hello? Ah, yes he's here... why?" She took a glance at me from where she was, and she pulled the phone away from her ear confusingly.

"Ikuto... go outside." She said absentmindedly, looking out the doors at the pouring rain. "What for?" I grumbled angrily, and she glared at me. "Just do it!" She said eagerly, making me jump. "Fine fine I'm going..." I mumbled, standing and I started walking towards the doors. I grabbed my jacket and placed it on me just as I opened the doors and walked a few steps, looking around expectantly. My eyes widened as I saw a pink-haired figure running towards me.

"Amu?!" I stared at her running, her shoes in each hand, her face red from running. "What does she think she's doing?!" I stared at her as she got closer and closer to me.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Amu?!" I heard Ikuto yell, and I quickened my pace to see him even faster. I met him and jumped up and pressed my lips against his. My arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled him down a bit as I landed onto my bare feet. I finally pulled away and my breathing came out very fast, and I sighed. I looked into his shocked eyes, and smiled. "I love you Ikuto." I whispered, and his eyes widened even more and he smirked.

He took his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders, and he hugged me tightly. "It's about time. Not talking to you has been killing me." He murmured, and I laughed silently, still out of breath. I hugged him tightly as we made our way inside the building, and Mamimi jumped up and ran over to me excitedly. "Amu-chan! You're soaking wet! Why didn't you take a bus?!" She scolded me, taking in my shaking figure.

"I-it w-would've t-t-taken too l-long." I stuttered, even though I tried not to, and Ikuto rubbed my arm with his hand, it was comforting. Mamimi looked from me to Ikuto, a large grin creeping over her face. "So... are you two okay now?" She asked eagerly, and I nodded, still shaking a bit from the cold, I got goosebumps from it being warm inside.

"Come on Amu-chan, let's get you some dry clothes." Mamimi took my hand and led me over to a dressing room, and closed it before Ikuto could follow us inside. I laughed quietly, and shivered a bit, rubbing my arms. "He's never going to change is he?" I asked Mamimi as she handed my a thigh length skirt and a light blue sweater with a V neck.

"No way. He wouldn't be Ikuto if he did." She smiled at me and handed me a towel as well as the clothes. I smiled back and started to change, rather fast so I could get warm faster.

_After dressing_

I walked out of the dressing room and saw Iru walk inside. "Ah! Amu!" Her face lit up and she ran over to me, hugging me tightly, knocking us both onto the floor. "Ah, Iru... I told you before that you shouldn't hug me so tightly." I patted her head and she smiled, hugging me even tighter. "Hey Iru... stop drooling all over _my_ Amu." Ikuto growled, walking over and helping both of us up. He hugged me tightly and I smiled.

"Ah, you mean you guys are together again?" Iru asked, and I nodded. She smirked, and nodded approvingly. "Well, see you later Amu." She called as she walked off to her office. I smiled and waved, taking in a deep breath. _This place sure is weird..._

* * *

**hector: All over! Love you all! Byeness!**


End file.
